Current methods of fastening workpieces such as sheets to one another include conventional spot welding, the use of self-piercing rivets, and the use of flow drill rivets. The latter two methods require feeding systems for the rivets. What is needed is a compact rivet feeding apparatus that fits within a limited space and does not employ complicated actuators and mechanisms, as well as an apparatus that provides robust means to hold a rivet in place that is not sensitive to environmental factors, such as dirt, carbon build-up, clogging, dust, and sparks.